Bionicle: Darklight
Years after Teridax's defeat, New Atero is attacked by several Dark Takanuvas trying to conquer Spherus Magna at the behest of an alternate Makuta Tridax. These dark Takanuvas, known as "The Darklights," come from the Dark Multiverse; full of realities in which anything that could've gone wrong did go wrong, causing them to be eventually consumed by darkness. Tridax convinced them to join him so they could unleash the darkness of their worlds onto Spherus Magna. Takanuva and the Toa Nuva, now Turaga, must train a new generation of Toa-known as the Toa Magna-to defeat them. The main Takanuva, being the first Turaga of Light, still has a considerable amount of power left in him, and recruits Gelu, Gresh, Kiina, and Tarduk join him on a quest to find the Great Beings and ask them for aid in defeating the Darklights. The Toa Magna: -Tanma, toa of Light -Balta, Toa of Fire -Kopeke, Toa of Ice -Hafu, Toa of Stone -Dalu, Toa of Water -Tamaru, Toa of Air -Garan, Toa of Earth The Darklights: -Takutanuva: from a universe in which Takanuva was overwhelmed by Teridax's willpower during their fusion. All the darkest parts of his mind are now in control, a long with Teridax's powers and Intellect. He wiped out the matoran and eventually let his Mata Nui die. (He later betrays and kills Tridax) -Takavahi: A Takanuva who lost the Avohkii and was given the mask of Time as a replacement. After the shadow leech attack, he was fully corrupted and destroyed Metru Nui. He controls Shadow, with the additional ability to slow, reverse, speed up, or freeze time around specific targets. -Kraakhanuva: From a reality in which Takua betrayed Jaller and joined the Avohkii to Teridax. He destroyed the mask and all of the Matoran, so Takua used another Toa Stone that Vakama made to become a toa. He killed Teridax, and realizing the power he could have, took the Mask of Shadows from him, becoming a Toa of Shadow. -Takarzahni: From a reality in which Karzahni pursued Takanuva after the future Toa Inika escaped his realm, hoping to follow him to Metru Nui and learn more about the Mask of Life. He and Takanuva fought, and fell into a vat of energized protodermis. They fused, giving the new being the knowledge of Takanuva and the motives of Karzahni. He killed to Toa Inkia, but the Mask of Life was lost. -Trenaka: Instead of sending this Takanuva to help his friends, Brutaka accidentally sent him to Tren Krom's island. Tren Krom switched bodies with Takanuva, and tried to get to Mata Nui's brain to stop Teridax. He broke Teridax's control over the robot and vaporized him, but the Ignika had already been ejected into space with Mata Nui's spirit inside it. The Matoran Universe shut down and slowly crumbled around Tren Krom, and his island-and Takanuva-were destroyed before he could switch back. When approached by Tridax, he joined him, seeing no other options. -Antiaka: This Takanuva joined Axxon and Brutaka on their mission instead of going to Karda Nui. He was exposed to the Antidermis pool and granted the knowledge and power it granted Brutaka in the main universe. The Toa Nuva still succeeded, but instead of Teridax exiling the Ignika, he destroyed it, killing Mata Nui. Deciding that the Matoran universe had failed, Antiaka used the power of the Makuta species to tap into Teridax's control over the robot, and caused it to self-destruct. However, Antiaka remained alive, drifting through space until Tridax found him.